Connection LukaMiku
by Nana-Pyon
Summary: She's the only thing I like about this city. Wherever there is Miku, there is Luka. If this is a phase, Luka has been stuck in it forever. It was all fine until Luka began noticing things from high school- and until they were together again as Teachers-And until Miku was seen with a ring on her finger. T for language and M for future chapters. R&R Warning: Shoujo-ai R&R lemons
1. Chapter 1

.:*~ Connection ~*:.  
LukaMiku Fanfic  
(Disclaimer; I do not own Vocaloid)  
{{Warning; this fic you are going to be reading contains Yuri .Girls Love. And Shoujo-ai. If you are homophobic and/or do not like Yuri, please do not read on.}}

_She's the only thing I like about this city._

Wherever there was Miku,  
There was Luka.

"_You never notice anything!" _

She cried out and with that, burst into tears and disappeared. I sat in a daze. Angry at myself. The fall breeze seemed colder than ever, without her here.

_But I do._ I wanted to tell her.

I notice everything. More than I should, every single detail.  
But if I tell you that,

You wouldn't love me anymore.

I can't bear that.

So, I'll keep this a secret.

"Lukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~"

I lifted my head to the sound of the usual, familiar voice of her. I couldn't resist a wry smile, "What is it this time?"

The girl tackled me over with a hug and showed her paper-cut finger. I frown. She frowns too. Then, we both smile.

"Jeez, you need to be more careful you know." I sigh as I held her hand before standing on my toes to reach for the first-aid kit. She pouts and grimaces.

"I couldn't help it that Kikumura was egging me on, he said I was too slow and in the rush I just dropped the book." Her voice was innocent and annoyed, wincing as I padded the disinfectant on with a cotton ball. My heart sank when I saw the ring on her finger. My throat was dry and I struggled to speak.

"That's why you shouldn't listen to him. He's just got a bad temper."

She growled frustrated, "He's such a douche. Douchebag."

I laugh in response and she fires up again, "Seriously. Such a sleaze. That old perverted man always runs into the girls purposely. You've seen him do it too-"

"Shh." I hushed her, not wanting her sudden outburst getting us into trouble. She puffed out her cheeks and waited patiently as I wrapped the band-aid around her finger.

_It's another guy now…_

"Sen…sei…"

The soft voice of Gumi caught my attention, in the blur I had completely forgotten that she was still here. She was sitting on the bed uncomfortably as she lowered her eyes.

"It's a 'no' then, right?" Her voice was soft and gentle, so quiet I had to silent Miku to catch it. My stomach churned.

"You're mistaking that feeling for attraction." I repeated the words I've heard before, "It's a phase. You'll grow out of it."

I saw her eyes flash with anger.

The same anger I remember seeing in myself.

_It's for the best_. I reminded myself.

She picked herself up and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. I felt Miku jump and cling closer to me in fright. The smell of the infirmary was chokingly strong. In the silence, the bell could be heard, signalling the start of the lesson.

I turn to Miku, "You going to class?"

She shook her head. "Don't wanna see that meatball."

I smile weakly, "C'mon, You're gonna see him sooner or later anyway."

Miku hesitates then shakes her head, her pale turquoise hair bouncing from her shoulders. Placing the kit down, I hear Miku's voice again, this time softer.

"What was that about?"

"what?" I feigned ignorance.

"That. With the girl before." She explains patiently.

"Oh. That." I speak slowly, purposely trying to avoid the question. She knew and she sighed. Knowing it was almost impossible to squeeze things out of me. Ever since middle school, I've always been the friend to tell secrets to. Especially as I never told a soul. Miku released my arm and slipped out the infirmary,

"See you then." She calls happily.

"I hope I don't see you again!"

"That's terrible!"

"I don't want to see you come because you're sick."

"So any other time is fine?"She poked her head through the doorway,

"Yeah." I respond with a smile.

"Seeya afterschool then!" She returns the smile before powerwalking down the hall.

I suck in a deep breath of infirmary air and shut the door, falling into the leather spinny chair.

"_Sensei. I think I might be a lesbian."_

I sighed in annoyance.

Then I had wanted someone to give me directions, not strap me down with my responsibilities. What had I done for her? I've only repeated what I've heard.  
The words that have made me sick.

"_You'll grow out of it."  
"it's only a phase."  
"You can't be serious!"_

Oh, I was serious then.  
Very serious.

This 'phase', I should have grown out of long ago, I still exist in. Probably.

I don't even know.

I was just Luka.

And she was just Miku.

That was all there was to it.

What's so wrong about that?

A/N:

Oh god. Pretty crappy for a first chapter. But I thought, 'hey better get some writing done', so I did. Well, look forward to it I guess?

The only stuff I don't like about Yuri and all that jazz is because they almost always have sad-endings. Y'know. Makes me sad too.

R&R please~


	2. Chapter 2

**.:*~ Connection ~*:.  
**LukaMiku Fanfic

It's funny.

How we would mess around until it was time to settle down completely.

The love is gone. We only search for stability.

Because women are women and men are men.

We weren't celebrities either.

We couldn't get away with anything.

* * *

The nail that sticks out is going to be hammered down.

You can all be individuals- but in the end, must succumb to society's ignorance.

It pissed me off. Everything.

Equality.

Bullshit.

In a discreet manner, men were always greater than us. It's as though they're given special treatment, god's favourite and from an entire planet altogether. The way they fake innocence, speak words that they know girls want to hear, their pride and cocky attitude, ignorant and damn self-centred minds thinking that all girls want to get down in their pants is just annoying.

Sure not all.

But all of the ones I've met.

My eyes kept wandering to the oval where the groundsmen have recently marked the new lines for the upcoming Sports Day. I sighed inwardly. The infirmary was usually silent with few visitors. If fortunate, two at most. Other days, there would be not a soul in sight. The sound of the plain wall-clock ticking and the breeze entering through the open windows was all that could be heard. It was peaceful and I liked it, although it could be a bit lonely at times.

It was better than the teacher's offices though which was already overcrowded. Tension constantly hung in the air, each teacher was restless with their frantic marking, murmuring to each other in hushed tones. Back-talking about parents, students and even other teachers, complaining how their children were not yet married, how the politicians in our country are corrupted and how we're just all slaves to society. It was too negative for me.

Thinking about these topics made me feel empty inside.

Hey Miku, if I told you everything what would you do? Will you retract yourself and laugh it off as though I was joking? Or would you give me those serious eyes and tell me that I'm going crazy? I can't tell you. I can't. I don't want to lose you. I am nothing without you. I don't want to act as though you're everything I have but you are. And I can't do anything.

"Sensei?!"

My eyes lifted towards the doorway, there was Gumi. Immediately, guilt rained upon me. Her eyes were flooded with worry as she half-ran towards where I was standing, enveloping me in a tight hug. I knew I wanted her embrace, so I didn't struggle like I would have.

I found my senses again.

Suddenly, my body lurched with pain. It would have been better to stay in a trance where I couldn't feel anything. Surely that would be better.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice shaking and her eyes flicking from left to right, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah." I reply softly.

Silence hung in the air.

"I'm sorry," I manage to say clearly.

Gumi shook her head furiously. "Are you sure you are okay?"

I nodded in response.

Finally, I managed to say the words I've wished someone told me.

"Time will tell. For now, you're just you. Nothing will change that."

Somewhat, Gumi's hesitant embrace was calming.

* * *

"See you then." She nodded her head and lift her hand up slightly in a gesture of goodbye, I could tell she was reluctant to leave me alone but a small smile reassured her. She left.

The room was silent again.

* * *

"Lukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~"

Before I had the chance to turn around, Miku's arms were already around me. She reeked of paper, led and the warm, smelly stench of the teacher's office. It was the beginning of summer and already temperatures have rose dramatically. Though this school was renowned for its traditional way of teaching, the old school was hardly ever repaired with newer air conditioners (besides the infirmary), partly the reason as to why students purposely fake sick just to experience a few minutes of the cool infirmary.

"You stink."

She growls playfully, "Got any deodorant?"

"You smell worse than some of those boys after P.E." I pull open the draws and pass her some roll-on. Before switching on the air conditioner.

She looks at me dismissively. "Roll-on? That sucks! Where's the spray?"

I shake my head. "Asthma."

She pouts. "There's no one here though."

"Why can't you just take a shower then?" I complain, "It's hot and sticky anyway. Weren't you going on a date with…"

"Len." Miku corrects.

"What about Kaito?" I query.

Miku pulls out the drawer and takes out a towel already familiarized with the infirmary surroundings and setting. "He turned out to be another jerk. Dumbass."

"And Len?"

She shrugs calmly as she strips off her blouse. "I think I've been with too many guys. They're all the same now."

"Good-looking?"

"Yeah, for a kid a few years younger than me." She sighs, folding her clothes and neatly placing them on the chair.

I watched.

It hurt.

I didn't know why.

"Hey Miku…"

"Yeah?" She replies, the sound of the water stopping abruptly. I could hear her getting out of the shower, her footsteps in the little pools of water. I could only imagine her gorgeous skin, slim figure and glossy long hair.

It made me jealous.

That such a guy with no faith could see her like this.

That they could link arms so casually.

That they could be together with no risen eyebrows .

"Do you really like him?"

My back was pressed against the warm wall. My heart raced.

Perhaps somewhere deep down, I wished she would say 'no'.

What was I thinking?

"He's a nice guy, earnest, friendly and a good guy. Y'know, dependent and stable." She responds after a few seconds of silence.

Yeah. Stable.

"I mean. Do you like him?" I ask again.

The answer made my heart sink.

"Yeah."

Her tone told me she was smiling.

In that shy, bashful way, the way she did when we were together in high school. Her cheeks would be an adorable pale blush pink, she would be biting her lip and twirling a few strands of hair between her fingers. Her eyes will be distant and dreamy.

I could still remember the days we stood on this school roof, talking for what seemed like hours. It was so much fun. I adored her so much. Until I realized this was more than adoration. It was an obsessive love. I was selfish and possessive in a passive way. I wanted her to myself. I didn't want to see her so happy with those boys from the track and field club. I did not want her to go to those arranged mixers with suspicious university men.

I wanted her by my side.

"Congrats then?" I fake a laugh.

"About what?" The fan in the room went off and the door opened.

I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from staring.

It was hard.

Considering the most beautiful woman was standing before your eyes. It was not just her appearance which stunned me the most. It was her laugh, her eyes and her smile. One would willingly run a million miles just to hear her speak. I would purposely be dorky just to hear her laugh. All the stupid things I did just so I could be closer to her. Just so she would still be within my reach. Just so we won't stray.

She was lightly clothed, her usual comfortable sleeping tank-top and pale blue shorts that complimented her eyes. No matter what shampoo or perfume she used, she always smelled nice—in a comforting way.

To me, our friendship was as fragile as a paper crane in a child's hands.

"The marr-riage." I stutter before averting my eyes from hers. Knowing if I stared too long I would be captivated, a blind prisoner again.

"You saw?" She exclaims dropping to her knees and glancing at my face. "Ehh."

"It's a nice ring," I add with a weak smile. Her lips curve into another happy smile.

"Yeah? Ahah. He's kinda' childish."

She shows me the ring.

A black hole opened up in the pit of my stomach.

"Seeya then." I say waving.

"Finally a weekend~" Miku laughs, "You better be free on Sunday! I need some girlfriend time too!"

"Yes yes." I smile.

"You should get a boyfriend too. We're not young anymore you know. We can't muck around anymore."

"Got'cha."

"THIS Sunday OKAY?"

"Yes!"

Without another word, she turns around and skips out.

I peer through the window giving a full view of the front of the school, there he was.

I squinted.

Dirty blonde hair, dressed decently and by the way he greeted her, he seemed as though he was okay.

It hurt to watch him pull her in a playful way towards the car. She laughed.

She was truly happy.

A happiness I couldn't give her.

* * *

My phone rang.

I was in no mood to pick it up but I did.

"Hello?"

"Ahh Luka!" My mom.

We haven't spoken in a while. She continued to tell me how Sunflower was doing (our dog), my younger brother—how he's already married and planning to have children, how my dad is weary and not willing to retire and help out with the flower store… Then the topic of marriage came up again.

"Aish. You're not young anymore! You won't have that pretty face forever!"

I frown. "I'm still with Gakupo. It's been about four years now…"

"It's about time then! You've had enough time to muck about, it's time to settle in and lay the eggs. I still want to see my grandchildren…"

She continues.

I zone out.

That conversation lasted one hour before she had to leave to cook dinner.

My phone rang again. This time a text from Gakupo.

[ You free this Sunday? I need to talk to you about something serious. ]

_This Sunday Okay?_

I picked up my phone.

[ Sure. I also need to talk to you about something important.]

* * *

A/N: Hi guys~ Sorry for the extremely slow updates. School work has been bombarding me recently. Plus we have this program we need to do before the end of school, I've still got to achieve 30 hours of something so… ==;; Argh. I feel so busy and stressed all the time. Ahah. This chapter was just done in a few minutes! A bit crappy sorry! I PROMISE ON MY LIFE that the chapter quality will improve xD  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

R&R please? C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Connection~**

LukaMiku

Disclaimer; I don't own Vocaloid

XXX

"Are you ready?"

My heart was hammering against my ribs. I nodded. He gave my cold hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled in a genuine way. I forced one in return.

_This is it… _

I repeat to myself.

"Loosen up, it'll be okay." He grins in a cheeky manner, drawing me close for a quick embrace. His calm demeanour reassured me that we would be okay. It also reassured me that I now loved him and not the pale-skinned princess I had kept under my wing for the last couple of years.

Sucking in a deep breath, I told myself that this would be the end.

Once I walk through these doors, I will no longer let myself be swayed by Miku's harmless words. I will no longer stare at her and wish that she was mine. I will no longer pray to God that I was a male so I could give her what Len could. I will no longer love her the way I still do. I will not let myself be victim of her dazzling beauty. I will let go of her. I will let her go find her happiness. It is time to let her go.

_I will no longer love her… _

The thought frightened me but I shook my head.

_It's over now. It's truly over._

XXX

**[3 hours ago]**

My head throbbed painfully. I could barely recall last night's events or even today's plans. I glanced to my bright phone. Noon. I know I had promised Miku that I would go with her today to see one of the newest re-takes of one of her favourite movies in middle school, depicting a tale of a widowed woman's journey of happiness. This woman was rich and had been with many wealthy, powerful, genuinely nice men. Lived in glorious mansions, had great status and reputation, sent her daughter to the elite of the elite of schools, made her learn instruments, prettied her up… But in the end, she found nothing. She thought that travelling the world would make her happy. That using her money would make her happy. She had lied to herself and lived in an illusion for all her life. Until her death—that is, she finally understood the serenity of life. Her final breath, she finally smiled a true, happy, knowing smile.

That was the first movie that actually made the strong girl bawl her eyes out. She also had a poster of that movie, framed and hung up in her room.

I rolled over on the bed and stared at the empty ceiling.

Perhaps I was somewhat like this woman.

_Why? _

I wonder.

Maybe because I'm also lying to myself like that poor lady. Deceived by her 'ideal' dream of happiness, ended up creating an unbreakable drowning Eden which she suffocated herself in, until her last few seconds.

I exhale.

I jump to the sound of my phone. Hesitantly I glance at the screen.

Miku.

My heart twists painfully.

I can't go.

I'll lose my resolution and I'll falter again.

Biting my lip I ignore the calls.

They continued for the next fifteen minutes. Finally, I picked up my phone and texted her;

[To; Mii-chan  
Subject; Sorry!  
Content; Sorry! I promised that I'd come see the movie with you but something important came up. I'll definitely make it up to you so \\ ]

I Reluctantly typed his name,

[So you should go with Len?  
Sorry really!  
Love you.]

_Love you._

I look at the time.

Switching off my phone, I drag myself out of the bed to tidy and clean up before Gakupo arrives.

XXX

The day went as planned. He took me out to see a movie before dinner. We haven't really spoken to each other this month as he's always very busy. Which, is not an uncommon thing in Japan. In fact, being able to go on a date once every two months is considered fortunate. Plus, unlike other guys I know he's modest, truthful and very trustworthy. However, even though he has all these traits, I still don't see myself living with him.

"Are you full?"

His low alto voice tears through my thoughts, I nod and smile. "Yup."

He grins his usual grin. "That's good. "

We walk in step in silence. The city is full of life with younger couples, pretty girls dressed in frilly dresses, working-men in their suits and ties…

"What did you want to tell me about?" I say, breaking the silence. He looks at me nervously. I could tell he was unsure of how to word this as he stopped in his tracks and frowned. I stopped too and turned to face him. In the crowd of people, I didn't expect what was about to escape his lips.

"Say, we're kind of… Been together for four years now. Right?" He starts softly, his deep florid almond eyes met mine. Slowly I nod my head in response. I could sense the tension that sparked in the air.

"My parents have also been annoying the crap out me." He grumbles, "D-Don't you think it's time to settle in and…?" He trails off. His hand was against his neck as he lowered his eyes, staring at the ground. By his body language, I could tell he too was feeling the pressure. Immediately he jumps up after realizing the mistake he made.

"Ah, I don't mean I don't like you or anything! I mean we've been together for four years obviously I like you and I do think you're the one and-" He stutters and palms his face, muttering under his breath. "I could just die of embarrassment right now you know."

I smile.

He flushes.

"Okay."

His eyes flooded with relief. "Then…"

"You also said your parents were here right?"

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah. Temporarily. Thank god."

"Then… why not?"

"Eh?"

"My parents have also been…"

He laughs and I soon break into laughter too.

"Okay."

With that, we walked along towards the car park.

I saw a flash of turquoise and instantly, my stomach twisted with guilt. Miku.

She was alone. Her face was surprised. Even when surprised and in utter shock and disgust that a friend had lied to her, her facial features were gentle and understanding. Gakupo didn't see her as he opened the door for me. I dipped my head slightly in an apologetic stance.

She smiled and shook her head with a quick wave.

In that second, my heart shattered into a hundred pieces.

I stepped in.

_I'm disgusting. _

She smiled from the bottom of her heart. She wished for nothing more than the best for me. Whilst I wished she would smile sadly to the sight, she didn't. She was truly happy that I was with Gakupo and that I was 'happy'.

The ride towards his parent's house felt like it would go on forever. And in that 'forever', I could have asked him to stop the car and chase after Miku. But I didn't. I didn't know why. I just knew that I had to go through with my resolution. Otherwise I'd lose myself again. I'm terrified of losing myself.

XXX

I still haven't gotten rid of this bad habit…

XXX

"_Hey Lulu, doesn't this nail polish look good?"  
"Yeah, it does Mii-chan."  
"Ehe."_

The next day, I arrived with the same nail polish.

"_Lulu~ Does this lip gloss suit me?"  
"Yes it does."_

I also started using that lip gloss.

"_What should I do Lulu? He just confessed to me!"  
"Do you like him?"  
"Well, he's nice and all…"  
"Why not give it a shot?"_

I then accepted his friend's confession.

I was nothing more than a girl who aspired to be like Miku, was what people would think but…

All along,

I just wanted to be the same as you.

I wanted to walk along a similar path.

I just wanted to keep you in sight.

I wanted you to come running back to me.

I just wanted you to depend on me more than anyone else.

Say Miku, do you know?

I love you more than he is capable of loving you.

I love you so much that I have to let you go.

Because this is for the best.

Because this will definitely make you happy.

XXX

A/N: Oh my gosh. I hope I succeed in writing angst. LOL. Usually it's all fluffy fluffy kawaiii-rainbow sparkle desuu. But now it's not. It's kind of sad that so many Japanese that are gay are still locked in the closet because they're afraid of the discrimination they would get. *sigh* Hopefully one day, we can all just be happy for one another regardless of their sex, gender, race, sexual orientation and religion. It would be a much better place for everyone ~

-Finally updating~-

Oh btw! Future chapters will have girl x girl. Poor Luka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Connection~**

LukaMiku

Disclaimer; I don't own Vocaloid

XXX

His parents were kind, humorous people. He truly loved them and they truly loved him.

So why is that when I look at their smiling faces I feel an incurable pit in my stomach?

XXX

"_Without the realization~ I kept running_ _~"_

It had been a few days since I met his parents- and since Miku saw me. She didn't bring up the subject. She wasn't hurt. Though secretly, I wished she was. I wanted her to be jealous. I wanted her to desire me, as silly as it sounded. What am I thinking? I'll just disappoint myself.

I was stuck in the teacher's lounge because the infirmary air-conditioner broke down. No one visits on a Monday. The day was disgustingly humid. Within seconds of stepping in the teacher's lounge, my skin was already perspiring. My white blouse stuck to my clammy skin, the crackling radio sounded, playing some old song most of the teachers knew and sang to. The majority of the teachers were away in classrooms, yelling at the students, frustrated and angry. It wasn't unusual here. The tension in the room was terrible. It wasn't as bad now, there was only the consultant and the P.E teacher, Piko.

Surprisingly, there was still a small table beside Piko's desk reserved for me. I never visited. You could say I lived in a complete other world- or was that rumoured phantom member in clubs, who only appeared when they felt like it. Whenever there were meetings I would avoid if possible. I hated the atmosphere in the room. There was a lot going on in this school. Several terrible acts have been swept under the rug with no single eyelid bat, all the teachers only watched out for themselves, they could care less about the students. I slunk into my seat, browsing through my two large bulky folders of physical examination documents. Unwillingly, I urged myself on to work.

Fortunately, unlike Miku, I'm not stuck here every day. How annoying that must be. I was grateful I was accepted into a decent school, not working more than ten hours per day—knowing well enough myself I would work myself to death.

After thirty minutes of poking around through the documents, I gave up. I was in no mood to work or match up the student with their physical examination results. I tapped my pen on the table while Piko hummed an old tune.

Then I believed happiness was being with Miku, watching idly as our days pass by, the seasons, watching and waiting for our turn to graduate. Then it happened—all too quickly.

_Hey, it's late right now, are you asleep? If you are, sorry for waking you—I remember your gentle smile every time I close my eyes~ Because of you, a flower bloomed in my heart~ Why do I feel as though I'll never see you again?_

Piko sang softly. He had an amazing voice. One worthy of debuting solo and going global—however, it didn't work with his family, nor did it sit well with him. Despite that, he often sings in his spare-time and when his students are running laps. It's hard to let go of something dear to you.

Unconsciously, I sang with him. I saw him rise a brow in disbelief. I smiled in response. He grinned back.

XXX

"Lulu~" Miku's silky voice melted into my ears, and into Piko's song. The P.E teacher (Piko) rose his head and dropped the tune to a merry hum, slipping on his large, cracked headphones he's had since high school before returning to writing his reports. The consultant dipped her head and slid out the room. Miku was by the doorway, looking as tired as ever. Her hair was in a messy braid, her blouse and sweater unironed and she appeared to have not slept well in days.

"What's wrong?" I manage to ask in the most-friend-like way possible. She sighed aloud and almost flung herself on me. My heart ached painfully. How careless I am. Awkwardly, I gave her a gentle pat on the back. She smelled just as nice as she usually does, if not, better.

"Help me will you? Urgh. I have these guests at my parent's house recently, and they're leaving for a week and leaving ME with a child. Can you believe that? We don't even get along! You MUST come with me! She's terrible! I can't survive a week not talking to her!"

I stared at her in disbelief. With my time with Miku, I have grown to understand her more and more. Unlike what most people thought, she was not very patient, nor was she keen on having children of her own. In addition to her hard work, this kid must seem to be a great burden.

"Today?"

She nods frantically. "I need to pick him up from kindergarten."

"Mom training." I joked. She pouted and sank into my arms. "Stop joking jeez. I'm really tired." Her warm breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my spine, I could feel my muscles tense with anticipation. Wishing that this could last just a bit longer, she pulled away and fixed her lopsided tie. "Can you come today? Or do you have a date with Gakupo?"

"It's okay. He's busy today anyway." I lied through my teeth with a smile. Fortunately for me, Miku was naïve and believed it without any inquiry. Naïve isn't the word. Miku is trusting. She trusted me and let me into her small, close-knit world. A tainted, ugly person like myself don't have the right to stand beside her.

"Yes! You're such a life-saver~" She pounces on me again, giving me one strong hug. I saw Piko's amusement from the corner of my eye. Reluctantly, I gently nudged her off.

"We're picking him up now?"

"Yup."

XXX

The situation was worse than I had predicted. On the car ride home, she continued to give the child the cold-shoulder. How sorry I felt for Kaiko. The little girl was shy but sweet, when I made eye-contact with her through the rear-view mirror she gave me a coy smile. She was cute though. Miku on the other hand, always had problems dealing with children. Perhaps she wasn't patient enough. Or it was just that she too- was also a child. Two children don't get along well without the supervision of an adult.

I chucked to myself, causing Miku to violently nudge me with a cute pout on her face.

I smiled to myself.

My phone vibrated like crazy but I ignored it.

Whatever it is, it can wait.

XXX

"_Ah gosh he's so hot~"  
"He's really cute."  
"Go talk to him!"  
"No!"  
"C'mon~"  
"Noo~ I said I don't want to~" _

I hardly ever spoke in high school to those girls. At the beginning of the year, I thought they were the best thing that happened to me. Then as the year progressed, I found myself expecting too much and becoming disappointed. So in a way, I gave up on them. I tried to not expect much. I distanced myself. I wonder why they were so obsessed with those boys. How they changed in front of them, it disgusted me. But Miku was different.

She was genuine.

If she was unhappy, she would tell you with a frown. She wouldn't go around back-stabbing or spreading hurtful rumours. She hated gossip. Even though she hates gossip, she was always popular amongst both the girls and the guys. I think it was because of her attitude. But, unlike her, I was far less commendable. Maybe that was what attracted me to her.

Even now, she gives me that genuine smile. A friendly smile. Nothing more.

But more than I could ever ask for.

A/N:

Sorry guys, long time no update. I typed this up a long time ago. And the reason why I've been so inactive recently is because I've been on Asianfanfics and doing SNSD fanfics. Don't get me wrong, I still love vocaloid- maybe just not to the extent I did. Believe me, it's hard balancing two fanfic profiles.


End file.
